fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Monchele Story
Datei:Monchele.jpg Hei :D Meine zweite FF! Die ist schon komplett fertig, also viel Spaß ;-) Auf nach New York Cory schaute sich sein Spiegelbild an. Er erkannte sich nicht wieder. Diese Person im Spiegel war nicht er. Sein Gehirn war am Platzen. Noch nie waren seine Gedanken so durcheinander gewesen. Und das nur wegen einem Mädchen. Besser gesagt seiner besten Freundin seit 2 Jahren. Cory lief eine Träne über's Gesicht Warum hatte er plötzlich diese Gefühle für Lea. Sie war doch schon so lange seine beste Freundin gewesen und jetzt empfand er mehr als das. ———-———————————————— Alles fing an dem Morgen an. Der gesamte cast saß in einem Privatjet und flogen von L.A. nach New York für die Dreharbeiten der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel. Lea, Cory und Dianna saßen in einem Dreier vor ihnen Naya, Mark und Heather. Cory saß zwischen Lea und Dianna und die erste halbe Stunde quatschten die drei Freunde darüber, was sie als erstes in New York machen würden. "Ich gehe Theo besuchen.", sagte Lea und klatschte in die Hände bei der Vorstellung ihren Ex nach Monaten endlich wieder zu sehen. Sie waren zwar kein Paar mehr, aber immer noch gute Freunde. "Kommt einer von euch beiden mit?", fragte sie ihren beiden besten Freunden. "Ich leider nicht Lee... ich gehe mit Jenna an den Broadway. Wir haben schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen Wicked zu gucken.", meine Dianna. "Und was ist mit dir Cory?", wand sich Lea jetzt an ihren großen braunhaarigen Sitznachbar. "Also... ich weiß ja nicht...", sagte er, doch dann setzte Lea wieder ihren Schmollmund auf, dem Cory einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. "Na gut", gab er schließlich nach, "ich komme mit dir." "Yaay", sagte Lea und gab Cory einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. "So ihr beiden, ich schlafe dann mal. Morgen wird ein schwieriger Drehtag.", sagte Dianna, schloss ihre Augen und schlief ein. Cory bemerkte, dass auch alle anderen vom Cast eingeschlafen waren. "Bist du nicht müde? Schließlich müssen wir morgen am meisten drehen." fragte er schließlich Lea. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: "Nein, ich bin so aufgeregt wieder in New York zu sein, ich könnte kein Auge zudrücken. Und was ist mit dir?", wand sich die hübsche Brünette an Cory. "Ich bin einfach nicht müde, lass uns Musik hören.", schlug Cory vot. "Klar", stimmte Lea zu und holte ihren iPod raus. Kurz darauf konnte Cory Lady Gaga's Stimme durch die Kopfhörer hören. Nach einer Weile schliefen auch die beiden ein... Zu Besuch bei Theo PoV Cory Da standen Lea und ich also vor der riesigen Villa im Stadteil Bronx und klingelten an der Tür. Langsam öffnete sich das riesige Gartentor und ein schwarzer Bodyguard kam aus der Tür auf uns beide zu. Als er Lea sah erschien sofort ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Ahh...Mrs. Michele. Schön Sie mal wieder hie zu sehen. Mr. Stockman redet schon ständig von ihnen", sagte der Bodyguard munter und umarmte Lea. Diese sprach dann: "Gerhard, darf ich vorstellen Cory. Cory Gerhard." Ich streckte meine Hand freundlich aus, doch Gerhard ignorierte mich einfach und führte uns beide in die Villa rein. Der Sallon war gigantisch, was er war bombastisch groß und überall standen teure Möbel. In der Mitte des Saals war ein riesiger Brunnen. Plötzlich erschien Theo an der Tür und als Lea ihn entdeckte rannte sie schnell zu ihm und sprwng in seine Arme. Er drehte sie einmal in der Luft und ließ sie dann wieder runter. Beide lachten laut und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mitlachen sollte. Dann sah Theo mich und sein Lächeln verschwand sofort. "Ahh.. Cory. Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte er mit Ironie in der Stimme. Lea bemerkte nicht's von Theo's unfreundlicher Art, also hielt ich einfach die Klappe. Langsam bereute ich es, mit Lea gekommen zu sein. Wir drei gingen in das noh größere Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das teure Sofa. Sofort kam ein Dienstmädchen und Theo bestellte zwei Kaffe's. Na super, für mich war dann wahrscheinlich keins dabei. Was hatte dieser Theo eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir? Naja, ich hörte Lea und Theo nicht mehr zu, da sie sowieso nur etwas über den Broadway und so weiter laberten, was mich alles nicht interissierte. Ich nickte einfach ab und zu, damit sie es nicht bemerkten. Nach einer Weile sagte Lea dann: "So entschuldigt mich mal. Ich muss mal kurz für kleine Mädchen" Schnell rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Und, wie läuft es so mit deiner Karriere zur Zeit?", fragte ich Theo, um freundlich zu wirken. Doch er setzte sein falsches Lächeln ab und sagte genervt: "So jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Freundchen. Du hältst dich gefälligst von Lea fern. Sie ist zu gut für dich, also wage es nicht, dich mit mir anzulege ." Was zum Geier?!?! Drohte dieser Theo mir gerade etwa? "Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu", sagte ich auf einmal total genervt, "erstens sind ich und Lea nur Freunde, zweitens habt ihr Schluss gemacht und sie wird nicht wieder mit dir zusammen sein wollen, weil ihr an den anderen Ende von den USA lebt und drittens für wen hältst du dich eigentlich mir zu drohen?!" "Ich denke ich bin der berühmte und reiche Freund vin deiner 'nur Freundin' und habe niemals wie du jemals in einem Einkaufszentrum gejobbt.", antwortete er mir frech. Ich hielt es nicht länger aus und rannte zur Tür raus, wobei ich diese knallhart hinter mir zudrückte. PoV Lea Als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam, hörte ich plötzlich laut die Tür Knallen. Merwürdig... Schnell ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Theo dort allein auf dem Sofa. "Wo ist Cory?", fragte ich vrwirrt. "Ach", sagte Theo und näherte sich mir, "er ist weg, aber das ist besser so." Er drückte mich an sich und küsste mich. Ich versuchte mich zu befreie , doch er hielt mich zu fest. Endlich konnte ich mich doh befreien und gab ihm sofort eine Ohreige. "Wofür war das denn?", fragte er geschockt. "D-dafür, dass du mich einfach geküsst hast. Hör zu, Theo. Wir sind nun nur Freunde, nichts mehr! Ich liebe dich einfach nicht mehr!" Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich schon schrie. "Aha, aber ihn liebst du!", schrie er mich zurück an. Hää? "Wen meinst du?", fragte ich. Er fing an spöttich zu lachen und sagte: "Du weißt gabz genau, wen ich meine. Deinen kleinen Finn Freund!" Was Cory? Dachte Cory, dass Cory und ich wirklich miteinander gingen. "Theo, das ist nur Klatsch und Tratsch. Wir beide sind nur Freunde. Ich möchtd im Moment auch gar keine Beziehung haben, auch nicht mit dir!" Mit diesen Worten verließ ich schließlich wütend das Haus. Der Kuss, der alles verändern wird PoV Cory „Herein“, sagte ich als jemand an der Tür zu meiner Gaderobe klopfte. Eine kleine brünette Person trat herein und sagte: „Warum bist du weggegangen?“ „Ähh..keine Ahnung“, sagte ich sauer, „oh, Moment stimmt ja: dein Freund hat gesagt, ich sei ein Nichtsnutz und hat mich angeschimpft und gesagt, ich solle mich gefälligst fernhalten von dir.“ Lea schloss jetzt die Tür und wir waren allein im Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mir. „Tut..tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in Theo gefahren ist. Er dachte wohl, dass wir etwas miteinander hätten“, entschuldigte sie sich, Augenkontakt vermeidend. „Das ist doch total lächerlich“, sagte ich schließlich lachend, „ich meine, wir sind nur Freunde, warum verstehen die Leute das nur nicht?“ „Ja“, sagte Lea , „Theo muss wohl einem von diesem bescheuerten Magazinen geglaubt haben. Naja, egal...er wollte wieder mit mir zusammenkommen.“ „Ouh“, sagte ich, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Irgendwie spürte ich mich komisch an...War das etwa Neid? Ach, nein Quatsch. Lea entfernte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Ich wollte nicht mit ihm zusammenkommen. Ich habe einfach das Haus verlassen, nachdem ich erfahren habe, was er gemacht hat.“ Ich wollte weiterreden, doch in dem Moment kam Ryan in's Zimmer geplatzt und sagte zu uns beiden: „Kommt schnell mit nach unten, wir müssen die Nationals-Szenen drehen!“ Wir beide nickten und folgten Ryan. PoV Lea „Uund...Action!“, schrie Ryan und die Kamera fing an zu laufen. Ich und Cory begannen Pretending zu singen. Es war schon komisch, so tun, als ob man in den besten Freund verliebt wäre, aber naja, so war das halt als Schauspielerin. Wir sangen und mit jeden Sekunden näherte sich der Kuss. PoV Cory Und dann berührten sich unsere Lippen. Plötzlich explodierte ich innerlich. Wooaaah, was geschah. So etwas hatte ich noch niemals gespürt. Die Welt um mich herum verlangsamte sich ganz plötzlich und ich spürte nur noch meinen festen Griff um Lea Tallie, ihre Arme um meine Schultern und unsere Lippen. Dann zog sie langsam ihren Kopf zurück. Ich schaute sie an. Sie kam mir plötzlich wunderschön vor. Ihre Augen glitzerten im Licht. Ihre Lippen schimmerten und waren so schön voll. Ihre Haare umrandeten ihr Gesicht perfekt. Ihre Nase war einfach nur schön. Wow, wow, wow! Erde an Cory! Das ist deine beste Freundin, komm wieder zu dir. Plötzlich ertönte die Melody von einem neuen Lied. Achso stimmt Light up the world... Langsam ließ ich Lea los und wir beiden rannten zu den anderen und sangen Light up the World. Eine missglückte Liebeserklärung PoV Cory Da war ich also in meiner Gaderobe, blickte in den Spiegel und schämte mich. Schämte mich dafür dass ich mich in meine beste Freundin verliebt hatte. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Kleinkind. Und vor allem, was sollte ich jetzt tun. Es würde schwer sein ein Mädchen, das man liebt, zu ignorieren, wenn man sie täglich vor der Kamera küssen muss. Na, toll und ganz sicher würde sie auch nicht mit mir ausgehen. Ich nahm ein Schluck Wasser und blickte dann wieder in den Spiegel. So würde ich wahrscheinlich nie weiterkommen. Nein, ich musste mit Lea sprechen. Moment, nein, nein,nein...sie sieht mich nur als ein Freund. Oder vielleicht doch mehr..? Nein, das war unmöglich. Mein Gehirn war kurz vor dem Platzen, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte und Lea reinkam. Na, toll! Ich versuchte schwach zu lächeln, aber ich wusste, dass Lea mir das nicht abkaufen würde. Dafür kannte sie mich zu gut. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich aber blieb da stehen. „Warum warst du so komisch heute?“, fragte Lea. Super! Was sollte ich jetzt sagen. Mein Körper stand automatisch auf und ging rüber zu ihr. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. Ich öffnete gegen meinen Willen den Mund und sagte: „Ich...Lea..Ich..“ Lea sah mich an. „Was Cory?“, fragte sie. Nein, nein, nein, nein, sag's nicht! Tu's nicht, tu's nicht, tu's nicht! „Ich liebe dich.“ Na super, ich hatte es getan. Mein ganzes Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Sie würde mich hassen. Lea hatte plötzlich eine Träne. Sie drehte sich so schnell wie möglich um und verließ das Zimmer. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht ihr hinterherzurennen. Ich war so wütend auf mich, Unsere Freundschaft...alles kaputt wegen diesen verdammten drei Wörtern. Ich liebe dich. Warum könnte sie nicht das Selbe sagen? Weil sie mich nicht liebt... Aber ich tue es.. Verdammt! Ich ballte meine Fäuste und schlug auf die Wand. Danach sackte ich auf den Boden ein... Was hatte ich bloß getan? The End <3 PoV Lea Weinend stürmte ich in meine Garderobe. Ich sah nicht's mehr deutlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich heulte. Schließlich mochte ich Cory auch. Schon seit dem Moment, seit dem ich ihn gesehen habe, um genau zu sein. Aber, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das Selbe für mich empfand, also hatte ich nie den Mut, es zu sagen... Und jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Ich liebe dich. Ich war so verwirrt, aber auch so glücklich gewesen, dass mir plötzlich die Tränen kamen. Jetzt dachte er bestimmt, dass ich ihn nicht mochte. Oh, Mann! Ich stand auf und ging zurück zu Cory. Besser gesagt war er anscheinend auch zum Weg zu mir und wir trafen uns auf dem Flur. Er wurde total rot und sagte: „Lea, hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, was eben in mich gefahren ist..ich“ Ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Es war so schön. Ich küsste nicht Finn Hudson, nein, ich küsste Cory Allen Monteith und das wollte ich verdammt noch mal schon seit zwei Jahren tun! Ich zog meinen Kopf langsam zurück und wir beide lächelten uns an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Cory.“ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Cast FF